sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of London
The Battle of London was a Sigma's Maverick terrorist attack on the city of London. The British Ground Forces and S.A.S. was assigned to defend and investigatee the city; S.A.S. divisions destroyed the Mavericks' trucks with the help of the Sentinel Task Force operatives and the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Organization and saved everyone in London. Threat Sigma had previously attacked New York City in November 2090 with the Maverick rebellion in which was foiled by the American and Maverick Hunters victory. The attacks were perpetrated by Sigma's Mavericks and Red Alert which was funded by the former British Army Captain Red, aiming to force scared civilians into purchasing Olivieri's private war insurance. In late February 2091, the Sigma announced to the world that the new world will be born. This caused European Union and Russian Federation to declare war on the Mavericks, and Sigma's insurance skyrocketed. The British Secret Air Service and the British Armed Forces, focusing on other Maverick attacks in the Moscow, San Francisco and Brazil, began to make their way towards London to defend the city. Attack On March 21, at a warehouse in Canary Wharf, a group of Sigma's Mavericks load classified cargo into a fleet of moving vans. Unknown to them, a UAV circles the area, performing surveillance and several SAS teams begin to converge on the scene. The S.A.S. operatives Marcus Burns, Wallcroft and Griffen jump a fence and sneak into the alleyways behind the warehouse. Along the way, the S.A.S. team catches a few of the Mavericks off guard. Marcus is then instructed to kill them without alerting any other hostiles. After securing the warehouse, all pretense of stealth vanishes and Wallcroft orders the team to engage the Maverickss directly until S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrive to assist the S.A.S. team fighting the Mavericks. The team exits the warehouse and fights its way to a nearby dock. Vulture Two-Two arrives and assists the player at this point. Once the area is clear Wallcroft orders Burns to open the doors of a van, but they find nothing. The surviving Mavericks fall back to an underground tube tunnel, where they board and hijack a tube train. Wallcroft and Marcus chase after them through the tube on a pair of pickup trucks. During the pursuit the underground train derails, crushing one of the pickup trucks and flipping the trio's truck as they pass right underneath Westminster, killing Griffen. Wallcroft walks from the flaming wreckage and checks on Marcus and finds him in stable condition; the two of them inspect the underground train for survivors. As they reach the Westminster station platform, both come under heavy fire from the surviving Mavericks, forcing them to fight their way up to the streets of London just a few feet from the Palace of Westminster itself. Upon reaching street level and joining up with another SAS team, the two teams block a road where they open fire on another Maverick truck. The truck flips over while the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and British Army by destroying the trucks along with cargo all over in London in which saved everyone. Result The S.A.S., Sentinel Task Force and S.H.I.E.L.D. successfully destroyed all the trucks, thus saved everyone in London. The United States Air Force pilot Tails Jr and Axl were attacked by Chaos and were ultimately saved by Classic Sonic (who is brought forth by the wormhole he was sucked into). Tails Jr theorizes that Infinite's strange powers are affecting other dimensions, which may have pulled Classic Sonic into their world. Classic Sonic, Axl and Tails then spy on Sigma, who reveals that the source of Infinite's power comes from a device called the Phantom Ruby, and that he has a plan to completely destroy the Earth which will take effect in three days, but Sigma is stopped by Colonel and Iris who told that the Maverick Hunters and the U.S. Military along with the Sentinel Task Force and NATO Forces will foil Sigma's three day plan by preventing Earth from being destroyed by Sigma and the Mavericks before he destroyed Sigma with his energy saber to end the first Maverick War with the American-NATO coalition victory. Gallery Mw3_london.png SAS_Operative_MW3.png 8b4271a30f697630b674984708d93ff2.jpg ultra-hd-4k-illuminated-night-public-lamp-tower-bridge-london-skyline-shard-uk_s6omwzjw__F0000.png St. Paul's Cathedral Night.jpg London2019.jpg 9ec66e10e95dc7aa129072bde8634821.jpg Parliament Screenshot AW.png modern-warfare-32.jpg mw3londonmission.jpg Call-of-Duty-Modern-Warfare-32.jpg SAS_securing_truck_Mind_the_Gap_MW3.png SAS_Member_MW3.jpg Londontwo.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Battles involving the United Kingdom Category:Maverick Wars Category:Crimes in London Category:Military history in the United Kingdom Category:History of London Category:Fictional battles